Relaciones no tan amistosas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: AU - "¿Quién es el inútil?" "Si así fuera deberías saberlo. Y si no, pues en verdad no te incumbe". Mala decisión si a quien se lo dices es a uno de tus mejores amigos, aquel que te gusta, es vengativo y, principalmente, te tiene en la mira...


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Relaciones no tan amistosas.**

Grimmjow, de un manotazo, arrojó el sonante despertador no sólo de la mesa de noche, sino que lo hizo darse contra la pared, cayendo el mismo aparato al suelo, hecho añicos y emitiendo su sonido de alarma apenas como un siseo.

El muchacho de cabello azul gruñó, y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Tener diecisiete años era fácil, ser uno de los playboy de la escuela también lo era, y con gusto, pero definitivamente, comprobándolo segundos más tarde, no era el más acertado con respecto a amistades.

Un balde de agua volcó su contenido sobre su cabeza y cuando se levantó, completamente desesperado, para asesinar a alguien por tal forma de despertarlo, Ulquiorra le observaba con el objeto, antes lleno de agua, colgando de su mano y la seriedad característica.

Él no estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde al instituto otra vez por culpa de su mejor amigo.

—Levántate.

Única palabra que Cifer pronunció antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquel desastre de habitación.

Volvió a gruñir, pasándose una mano por la cara y su cabello. Se puso en pie, puesto que la cama ya era un desastre y se dispuso a vestir el uniforme escolar. Salió unos minutos más tarde, bajando las escaleras, entre más resoplos. No habiendo procesado que el moreno le haya tirado agua.

—Ulquiorra, tendrás que sacar el colchón más tarde, no pienso hacerlo.

El aludido lo miró desde el pie de las escaleras, con completa indiferencia y entonces, de la nada, una figura femenina saltó a abrazarlo por el cuello, soltando un "¡Ulqui-chan!", seguido de un quejido por parte del moreno.

Neliel dirigió la mirada a la parte superior de las escaleras y el de cabellera negra sólo se dignó a dedicarle una mirada asesina por el contacto físico. Si bien le gustaban las mujeres, personas como ella u otras amigas eran un estorbo a veces. En especial cuando se arrojaban a sus brazos sin ninguna advertencia, con tal mortales armas asesinas en el frente.

—Hola, Grimm —saludó ella, símbolo de paz en mano. Él elevó una ceja, todavía desaprobando con la mirada el gesto amistoso de la chica hacía su amigo.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás arrugando el cejo?

Iba a contestar, no muy bien, cuando Ulquiorra siguió caminando y Neliel lo siguió para molestarlo. Sus amigos eran bastante susceptibles con ella, y ella adoraba esa susceptibilidad. Las miradas de Cifer y los gruñidos de Grimmjow. Ambos demasiado, ¿cómo era que decía Ichigo?

_Molestables_.

Camino al instituto y, como de costumbre, no paró de hablar, recibiendo como únicas contestaciones asentimientos o monosílabos con claros mensajes ocultos que ignoraba con completa admiración; _¿querrías callarte?_

Así mismo, una vez llegaban a destino y Cifer, un año menor que ellos, volaba en dirección a su curso, comenzaba la cierta parte tortuosa del día para la muchacha de cabellera verde. ¿Su tortura cuando tanto torturaba a sus amigos? Pues simple: pasar tiempo junto al que no sentía que era simplemente su amigo.

Cosas para ignorar, detalles que prefería ocultar. Pero tenía que admitir que, muchas veces, la jodía enterarse de sus amistades demasiado amistosas con otras chicas, así como también de alguna que otra relación furtiva que tuvo el Jeaguerjaques. Neliel sólo fruncía el ceño y hacía como si escuchaba.

Mientras tanto, imaginaba cómo sería estar en lugar de alguna de esas muchachas. Poder ver sus ojos más de cerca, sentir la incomoda comodidad de verlo aproximándose con cada milisegundo que pasara, un abrazo con calidez diferente a la de amigos y nada más. Pero siempre se detenía cuando su mente buscaba llegar a más, como a imaginar un beso u otras cosas…

En media clase de biología, ella sacudió la cabeza y su amiga, sentada a su lado, le codeó para que despertara. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de esas lagunas imaginarias, Rukia no era ninguna idiota y bien había sabido observar esa posible admiración hacía el gruñón muchacho, o la angustia en los gestos cada vez que se mencionaba a otra.

—¿Por qué no le dices? Es fácil.

Primer receso antes del almuerzo y Kuchiki golpeteaba los dedos en la mesa por el poco usual silencio que su amiga procesaba en ese instante. Elevó una ceja al verse ignorada nuevamente y, llevando las manos a los hombros ajenos, sacudió sin pena para llamarle.

—¡Nel!

Para más frustración de la Kuchiki, la muchacha de cabello verde simplemente giró su mirada hacía ella, como si lo que acabara de pasar no fuese nada y apenas notase su presencia. Cosa que fue ciertamente confirmada en cuanto pestañeó un par de veces e inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado.

—¿Me decías algo, Rukia-chan?

Al cabo de una sesión de re-explicación a las antiguas palabras de la morena, Neliel sólo asentía, y siguió haciéndolo cuando a las mismas palabras le llegaron más y volvieron a añadírsele más hasta que no la dejaron hablar.

Rukia se auto ganaba cada día con el hecho de irse por las ramas…

En cuando Ichigo llegó, sin embargo, la cara de la morena se transformó de vieja explicativa a una sonrisa adornando ternura y ganas de molestar. Pronto también estuvo discutiendo con el de cabellera naranja, que además había llegado en compañía de Grimmjow de la sala del director.

Otra vez haciendo rodar gente, _sin querer_, por las escaleras…

Jeaguerjaques simplemente suspiró hondo y apartó la vista cuando las manos del Kurosaki se posaron en la cintura de Rukia, momento en el que también se besaron olvidando la anterior pelea. Su vista cayó en Neliel, que al contrario de él, observaba la escena con un rubor en las mejillas.

¿Habría besado alguna vez a alguien?

Dirigió una mano al puente de su nariz por la pregunta idiota de su mente. Sí, idiota, porque ella era su amiga y se negaba a que haya algo más. Por más que tuviera celos de verla cerca de Ulquiorra o Ichigo, y más que nada que cualquier patán se le acercase a querer conquistarla.

Lo que le podía llegar a parecer extraño, era el hecho de que siempre les volteaba la cara y respondía que no. ¿Su excusa? "_No tengo tiempo para un novio_".

Si no había tiempo para relaciones más que amistosas su vida era realmente triste. Y quizá pensó en ello alguna vez, cuando apenas la conocía y sabía cero de su vida. Pero ahora que estaba bastante enterado, sabía que era una excusa más que plena.

Neliel estaba interesada en alguien desde los quince años y, sinceramente, eso le jodía la cabeza.

Volvió a suspirar en lo que la pareja regresaba a sus discusiones, y Nel la cara a su cuaderno. El desgraciado que estuviese en su cabeza tendría la suerte de los mil demonios y su envidia eternamente.

La campana sonó, despertando a Ichigo y Rukia de su juego de insultos y golpes, a lo que ambos procuraron separarse para no ser regañados por los profesores y veían perplejos la mirada azul fijamente sobre la muchacha, también la acción de desviarla con cierto pesar por el sonido que alertaba la entrada de sus compañeros.

Una ceja de la Kuchiki se alzó, a la par que desviaba la mirada hacia la de su novio, que simplemente se la regresó por un segundo antes de asentirle con la verdad.

Le miró de reojo mientras comía, antes de preguntar qué cosa le ocurría, ella estaba riendo con diversión. Bien, no entendió. Dejó a un lado la comida y fijó su azul mirar en el oliva color de los ojos de ella.

—¿Te molestaría dejar de mirar, Grimm? —Dio una mordida a la bola de arroz y una seria expresión se le dirigió al muchacho, que gruñó como si aquello no fuera y se volteó a seguir con su jugo

—Estoy buscando algo.

—Está en mi cara, ¿acaso? —reclamó.

—Quizá.

—Ya, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Quién es el inútil?

Neliel quiso reír y no parar jamás, a tal grado que dejó la comida nuevamente en su bolsa, terminó de tragar lo que había en su boca y echó a carcajear. Quienes los acompañaban simplemente mostraron unas risas cortas, sin terminar de entender, a excepción de Ichigo y Rukia que también dejaron salir el buen sentimiento.

Ya Ichigo maquinaba las mil y unas formas con las que podría llegar a molestarlo por la expresión, en lo que Nel simplemente se mostró seria y fijó su vista en la del muchacho de cabello azul.

—Si así fuera deberías saberlo. Y si no, pues en verdad no te incumbe —sonrió otra vez y volvió a su comida, habiendo dejado ya a todos serios al alrededor. Grimmjow no la miraba siquiera, tampoco emitió palabra alguna. Kuchiki carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Esta noche es cumpleaños de Ichigo, ¿vienen a su casa? —exclamó, con una sonrisa natural ante la cara de horror de su novio.

—¡¿Qué?!

La conversación giró en torno a eso entonces, sobre cómo irían todos y a qué hora debían llegar. Gran forma de despistar un tema incómodo, ahora Kurosaki debería prestar casa para lo que sería una fiesta inolvidable para muchos y muy olvidable para él. Nel acordó pasar por casa de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow para que los tres fueran juntos, como de costumbre, y ninguno negó o afirmó, dándolo por hecho.

Rukia entonces esperó que la fiesta, apenas planeada, no saliera para una patada. En serio necesitaría algo para aligerar el ambiente entre esos dos que ahora parecían no querer verse a la cara. Quizá un poco de familiaridad entre todos los consigan regresar, al fin y al cabo, nunca fueron de quienes podían estar mucho tiempo separados.

Llegaron las ocho y media en lo que Nel salía de darse una ducha y, envuelta en la toalla, buscaba qué ponerse para verse bien y a la par estar cómoda. Poco estuvo para encontrarse con una falda simple y una camisa blanca cuyas mangas llegaban a la mitad de los brazos, sandalias negras y final con el cabello al aire.

Salió por la puerta de su casa cargando una campera liviana, en dirección a unas cuantas cuadras, donde vivían sus amigos.

Golpeó la puerta una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces. Nadie atendió, por lo que abrió con la llave escondida debajo de la maceta. Gran y original idea la de esconderla allí, no le sorprendería que un día amanecieran sin televisor y ninguno lo notase. Dejó la campera sobre la percha y las sandalias en la puerta, calzando pantuflas y llegando así a la sala.

Todo era una penumbra, ¿se habían ido sin ella?

Celular en mano, marcó el número de Grimmjow. Nada. Marcó el de Ulquiorra, que nunca se quedaba con una llamada perdida y tampoco tardó mucho en ser contestada.

—¿Neliel?

Ulquiorra tomó el teléfono y le dio una sacudida cuando no escuchó bien lo que siguió. Intentó avisar que la señal se perdía y que Grimmjow se encontraba en su habitación terminando los preparativos para salir, que él se había ido porque Ishida llegó a buscarlo, pero ni una u otra cosa llegó a salir.

—¿Ocurre algo, Cifer? —La voz del anterior nombrado llamó su atención. Optó por colgar la llamada antes que la carga de su amiga caducara en una llamada sin sentido. No había señal suficiente allí adentro y no tenía muchas ganas de salir. A parte del hecho que el cumpleañero y novia habían salido hace un rato y aún no volvían.

Por favor, que le pudría ver escenas de ese tipo.

—Neliel acaba de llamarme, pero se cortó.

—Fue a buscar a Grimmjow, ¿verdad?

Asintió, y el cumpleañero apareció junto a su novia entonces, tomando asiento en los sofás de la sala frente al moreno. Los arrumacos habían terminado.

—¿Crees que ella y Grimm se arreglen de esta forma? —preguntó la fémina, desconfiada y creyendo la posibilidad de que esto terminara con Grimmjow pintando un ojo negro en la mañana del domingo. Pero, si bien ella conocía a la perfección a su mejor amiga, Cifer también lo hacía con su mejor amigo.

El muchacho de pelo azul había afirmado que no la dejaría irse hasta que su "_amistad_", y amistad entre comillas porque ciertamente sabía que dejaría de ser eso por la mañana, se reafirmaría ese mismo día, pero (y lo dijo entre risas burlonas que le hicieron creer a Ulquiorra que se trataba de un plan que en verdad no iba a concretar) que quizá no llegarían a la fiesta.

El moreno de ojos verdes comenzaba a dudar seriamente de que fuera broma y, a cada segundo, se afirmaba que en la mañana tendría a dos a los que tirar un baldazo de agua.

—¿Dónde están? —Casi gruñó la pregunta, moviendo un mechón de cabello verde tras su oreja, por el otro lado podía oír música ligera y voces a murmullos—. ¡¿Se fueron sin mí?! —chilló. No hubo respuesta. — ¿Hola? ¿Ulqui-chan…?

Tragó saliva, y dio un respingo en cuanto alejaron su mano de su cara y cerraron la tapa del teléfono aún en la misma. Un brazo rodeó su cintura y su espalda chocó contra el pecho de alguien, en lo que su cabeza quedaba al hombro. Levantó la mirada y abrió los párpados lo más que se le permitió.

—¿Grimm? —articuló casi sin voz.

Los ojos azules le calaban el alma y la sonrisa socarrona la dejaba helada. La volteó, tomándola por el rostro para besar sus labios profundamente, molestándose después en explorar por completo aquella cavidad. El rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha era notado hasta por sí misma, y en cuanto calló en lo que ocurría cerró los ojos con fuerza, separándose lo que pudo.

—¿Qué haces? —indagó, ahora con la mirada completamente sobre sus ojos y las manos grandes bajando hasta apoderarse de su cintura, haciendo así que diera un par de pasos hasta que su pecho tocara el del chico.

—Nada —reclamó, volviendo juntar sus bocas para un beso más profundo y prolongado que el anterior, logrando que ella correspondiera por entender que ese _nada_ era _algo_, y ese _algo_ era lo que no se dignaría a decir justo en ese momento.

Notó entonces que él sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos y se dedicó a tallar con sus dedos la espalda marcada y el cabello, que se notaba húmedo por una ducha reciente. Las manos masculinas entonces se vieron viajando por el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar incluso más allá de lo que un simple beso de iniciación ameritaba.

¿Qué más daba? Si ya se conocían de antaño y en definitiva no necesitaban más…

**..**

**El fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero no haber perdido la buena racha. **

**Saludos y dejen sus comentarios. :D**


End file.
